


love talk

by faust801



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (like just a hint of it, Alternate Universe - Office, Bathroom Sex, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, GOD IM PREDICTABLE, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexting, also mao losing his shit, get mao some sleep xoxo, i forgot to mention this but mao tops oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faust801/pseuds/faust801
Summary: A sulking Ritsu is always a sign for a chaotic day.aka ritsu not getting into mao's pants when he's supposed to (and him, being petty abt it)
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	love talk

**Author's Note:**

> swag!!!! im alive! (hes alive????(*(*!)@
> 
> thats it, goodbye

Lately, the way Mao’s bangs cling onto his skin bother Ritsu. How his hands run through them whenever that frustrated look creases itself in between his brows. Lips forming into a pout; pen sinking itself in his teeth. Ritsu isn’t the type to complain about the lack of skin-ship, yet somehow… that week was when his cravings went off the rails.

Another boring day in the office. The monotone clack of a bulky keyboard soothing enough to make him sleep. Filling his senses, he almost forgot about the scent of coffee lacing the air. No wonder Mao’s skin tastes bitter. As he falls in and out of consciousness, his gaze fixates itself on a patch of skin peeking out of his collared shirt. No blazer, tie loose, slightly unbuttoned… he should tell him to keep that look.

For a moment, his cleavage is the one keeping him awake before the rough call of Izumi wakes him up.

“Maa-kun… Secchan was so mean today,” he sobs into his shoulder as his legs wrap themselves around his waist.

Mao hums, typing away on his keyboard as his gaze focuses on the screen, “he was in the right, though,” he lets out a laugh as he hears Ritsu groan. “Ritsu should learn how to focus during work hours,” he nuzzles himself into the crook of his neck. “Now, please get off my lap. My thighs are getting numb.”

“Maa-kun and Secchan being mean to me all at once… so hurt.”

“I’ll spoil you once the time’s right.”

Little did Ritsu know that the time being right is more than the clock’s hands or the week’s days.

Furrowing his brows as he holds the will to smash his keyboard, typing email replies. It’s as if the frustration to feel Mao’s skin spills itself onto his words. Instead of feeling polite, it feels like he’s insulting the sender with a smile only reaching his lips.

“Ritsu-senpai! Please don’t type with such vigor!” Tsukasa exclaims. Ritsu groans.

From the room’s side, Mao peeks from his monitor. Running a hand through his hair, he sighs as a tired grin tugs on his lips. Maybe it’s time to spoil him? It’s Thursday. He knows it takes a lot of effort for him to be this way.

Clock hitting five, Mao lets his shoulders loose. The rush of relaxation takes a toll on him and before he knows it, Ritsu’s head is already buried in his neck. His warm breath hits his skin as he wraps his arms around him, Mao leaning into his touch.

“Ritsu… we’re still in the office,” a smile sounds through his voice as he turns to him.

“… Don’t care,” he tightens his grip.

Mao lets out a laugh, breath ghosting his ear. Ritsu tenses. “I’ll spoil you tonight,” he lowers his tone. Noticing the red tinting his skin, he grins, “be patient, all right?”

He feels his lips dry. Somehow, the slight coy tone beneath his voice made Ritsu more heated.

“Maa-kun’s so mean…” he breathes and wets his lips with his tongue.

Growing impatient and heartbeat making itself more known. As soon as they reached their apartment, the night’s air felt cool on his skin. As Mao reaches into his pockets, he feels himself shudder as hands wrap around his waist. Warm breath ghosts his neck and he feels his head swim.

“… Ritsu,” he mumbles. Flinching, he feels Ritsu press his tongue against his neck. The soft, warm muscle tracing circles with a trail of saliva. His head continues to float, gaze hazing as heat takes its toll.

“Maa-kun promised to spoil me tonight, didn’t he?”

A groan escapes Mao’s lips.

The bitter and musky taste lingers on Ritsu’s lips, hands tugging on his shirt as Mao unlocks the door.

As it creaks open, Mao’s palms wrap around his wrist and pins his body against the door. With a knee slipping in between his thighs, Ritsu jolts as he feels Mao press against his cock. They lock lips and Ritsu hums, feeling the soft texture of his tongue prod against his lips. He arches his back, breath hitching in between kisses as he feels his cock throb against his thigh.

Mao lets his grip loose, hand trailing down to grip on his ass. Ritsu moans, feeling him grind harder as he pushes him further against the wall. Jolts of pleasure run through his veins as each thrust made the air hotter than before. Tension building up only to die down. Mao pulls away, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips before he dips down to nip on his ear.

“M-Maa-kun’s so rough today… about to fuck me so hard, I’ll suck his stamina dry,” Ritsu grins and slings his arms on his shoulder. A playful tone hiding beneath his voice.

“Continue talking like that and I’ll use up yours instead,” Mao mumbles and grins at Ritsu’s gasp, knees trembling as it escapes his lips. Hands gripping on his shirt, Mao feels his eyes get heavier as he gets a whiff of his scent. A calming one, reminding him of lavender. Burying his head in his chest, the scent fills his senses, and he lets his eyes shut close.

“Maa-kun has gotten bold, hasn’t he?” Ritsu hums. Expecting for his hands to move, an emotion other than arousal comes to mind.

…

Mao waking up in their bed, fully clothed, didn’t concern him immediately.

“Morning, Ritsu,” he greets him as he steps out of the shower.

A disgruntled hum.

His heart sinks. Something is wrong, isn’t it? Ritsu always responds to him like that during mornings. It’s a normal morning, right? Yet again, they’ve gotten comfortable living together, so he’d cling to him…

His thought trails off.

What did he do that night to make him angry, anyway? He thins his lips, mind lingering on the question.

_Oh._

He wonders if he should make a schedule on when they could have sex. The thought lingers for a while before a more concerning one comes to mind.

A sulking Ritsu is always a sign for a chaotic day.

From across the office, he feels Ritsu’s gaze piercing through him. Despite being behind the comfort of his monitor, Mao could distinguish his stare from others. There’s no use trying to hide his sulking if he’s already caught red-handed. He wonders if he’s hiding or trying to guilt trip him.

“Isara-kun… did something happen between you and Ritsu-kun?” Makoto lets out a nervous laugh.

“Ah, it’s nothing… it’s just…” he trails off and feels his cheeks warm. “… Never mind. Something personal,” he brushes it off. He’s used to his sudden sulks. The hard thing is to solve them, that is.

“Oi, Kuma-kun. Can you stop ogling Isara for a sec and continue your work?”

A muffled grunt.

“Don’t ignore me, idiot.”

“Sena-senpai! Please don’t use such language in the office!” Tsukasa exclaims.

“Yeah, sure, Kasa-kun.”

It’s a miracle Eichi hasn’t fired Izumi despite Keito’s many points.

Lunch arrives and instead of Ritsu clinging on Mao on his way out, the two took their separate ways. During his way out, he felt the pierce of his gaze tracing the way he moves. His stare making it seem he was guilting him for just breathing. He tenses his shoulders, letting go of his breath once he left the room. Ritsu’s gaze still lingering on his back.

Maybe he can set his mind off things during lunch. Yet again, they live together.

Somehow, his gaze still followed him once he sat down with Makoto.

“A-are you sure that you’re okay with Ritsu-kun?” he asks and peeks behind him.

Mao nods, “we’ll resolve it.”

From a seat behind them, Ritsu furrows his brows together. Tapping his foot, he lets his teeth sink deeper into the soda can’s metal lining as he pierces his gaze deeper into his back. For someone like him, who knew he’d look scary just drinking soda?

“Ritsu-chan! Is there something wrong?” Arashi chimes and takes a seat beside him.

“No, Maa-kun’s just…” he trails off before jolting up at Mao’s sudden movement. Maybe it’s his chance.

A phone’s buzz.

“Oops, sorry, Makoto. I have a meeting,” he checks his phone. “I’ll catch up with you next time!”

The buzz still lingers, finding itself in Ritsu’s pocket instead. It’s as if a wave of disappointment and frustration hit him.

…

Finding his way to his seat, Ritsu meets with Mao’s gaze. The moment only to break by him, looking away. It doesn’t help they sat in front of each other— making their sight filled with the other. As he continues to stare, he notices he has the same getup as the one when his cravings strengthened. Hair down, tie loose, shirt unbuttoned to the point it reveals skin… damn.

Once the room got filled, it’s when an idea sparks in Ritsu’s mind. As Eichi continues rambling about stocks or something he cared less for, he feels his eyes getting heavier and head nodding off. The more he rambles, the more his focus shifts onto Mao. How he wants to tuck that lock of hair behind his ear. That fierce look in his eyes. A part of him wants to get under his skin and another wants to be patient.

Canines sinking into his bottom lip, he taps his foot. The longer Eichi talked, the more time slows down with him. Before his head could nod off, he feels his heart skip a beat as his eyes catch Mao tucking his hair. He loses patience, and before he knows it, his hand is sneaking into his pocket.

As Mao tries to stay awake, his gaze dips to his wrist, finding his watch.

Half-way through.

He taps his foot as he paces his eyes. Shifting from the whiteboard and to his wrist, he feels his heart sink as his phone’s screen catches his eye. Lighting up, past the read emails and the old messages— his gaze shifts to the new notification.

**Ritchan** **♡** **: maa-kun looks so good in that get up**

**Ritchan** **♡** **: im boreddd~~ you still have to say sorry for last night**

He furrows his brows, looking up to meet gazes with Ritsu. A mischievous glint shining in his eyes. One that didn’t need a smile to deliver the message. With shaky hands and tense shoulders, he unlocks his phone to type a reply. His posture making him more obvious than discrete.

**Maaaaaa-kuuun** **♡♡♡** **: ily n all but we’re in the middle of a meeting <3 pls stop messaging me, ritchan :) **

Mao lets go of his breath, shoulders relaxing as he shifts his attention back to Eichi. His focus only to break by a shudder jolting through his veins, feeling a ticklish sensation ride up his legs. Looking down, he notices Ritsu’s foot hooking the cuff of his pants, inching higher to his knees. Warmth rushes to his face.

“So, that’s how he wants to be, huh?”

It amazes him how he could seem so laid back as he teases him underneath the table.

A new notification.

**Ritchan** **♡** **: you know, I’ve thought about this for quite a while**

**Ritchan** **♡** **: me, teasing you underneath your desk… unzipping your pants before running my tongue against your clothed cock as I tug your boxers down. swirling my tongue around your head, I’d dip it into your slit and you’d run your hand through my hair. god, I love it when you do that.**

Mao thins his lips, trying to steady his breathing as he traces his words.

_“Is this Ritsu’s form of ‘punishment?’”_ he thinks as he bites back a moan, feeling the ticklish sensation meet his thighs. His steady heartbeat rings in his ears as he tries to play it cool. It’s as if the surrounding air felt heavier. He feels his heart pound as a bead of sweat runs down his forehead. A sudden thirst fills his senses.

**Ritchan** **♡** **: I thought about doing it under your desk, but then doing it here is more exciting**

For a moment, Eichi’s voice sounds like static.

**Ritchan** **♡** **: you look so cute all flushed like that~**

**Ritchan** **♡** **: even cuter when I make you come while you watch me sink deep into your cock**

He feels his breath get caught, nails digging into his palms as a wrack of shudders run down him. Sensation sliding up, Mao feels it sink in between his thighs and palm his cock. He bites his lip, mouth drying as Ritsu strokes him with languid movements— almost effortlessly. Wetting his lips, the room grows hotter. A jolt of arousal spikes through his skin, Ritsu pressing harder on him. His heart pounds, length tightening against his pants. A craving for friction.

He knows that he’s doing this to get under his skin, but again…

Two can play at that game.

**Maaaaaa-kuuun** **♡♡♡** **: if you continue talking like that, I’ll make you regret it instead**

Ritsu had to do a double take before processing his words. Heart ringing in his ears, blood rushes to his cheeks as the air gets thicker. Heat runs down his spine and a hand finds its way unbuttoning his blazer. Trailing down to his length, warmth builds up as he bites his lip. Pressing his foot deeper, his eyes smile at the way his shoulders tense, watching him shiver. He shifts his position and strokes him rougher, Mao feeling the soft texture of his boxers rub against his shaft. His head swirls.

**Ritchan** **♡** **: what’ll you do, maa-kuun?**

**Maaaaaa-kuuun** **♡♡♡** **: I’ll make you beg**

His eyes light up and he feels his breath hitch.

**Ritchan** **♡** **: mm,, go on~**

He presses deeper before tensing at the warmth trailing up his leg. Looking down, Ritsu feels his cheeks warm as Mao traces his finger against his ankle, trailing the small curves of his bone. He shudders and he feels his length twitch.

**Maaaaaa-kuuun** **♡♡♡** **: binding your legs wide for me and pinning your arms above your head… I’ll make you wear a gag, so you’d stay silent for a while. you’re always loud whenever I fuck you. I’ll use that small vibrator you bought to tease you as I spread you loose. rimming you, until you’re on the brink of tears and begging for my cock. I won’t have mercy either. I’ll fuck you so hard, my name will be the only thing you know how to say**

Ritsu senses goosebumps line his skin as he reads his words, pants tightening against his cock. He wonders if it’s almost the end of the meeting. Excitement wracks throughout his body. With shaky fingers, he types out his response.

**Ritchan** **♡** **: mmaa-kun’s such a pervert~**

As soon as he pressed ‘send,’ his body tensed, hearing his name get called out.

“Sakuma, do you have questions?” Eichi asks.

He shakes his head, shifting his foot.

“Isara?”

“No, s-sir!” Mao flinches and covers his mouth at his tone. A heated jolt spiking through him as Ritsu presses deeper against his cock. “Pardon my tone, sir,” he gains his composure and meets gazes with Ritsu. God, how much he wanted to fuck that smirk off his face.

It wasn’t long until he dismisses them and excitement rushes through Ritsu’s veins.

Mao lets go of his breath and relaxes his shoulders. Getting up, the air felt cool against his skin. He nears the doorway, Ritsu trailing his moves. He drapes himself over Mao and hums at the warmth, breath ghosting his neck like usual. This time, Mao feels his knees go weak as his words brush against his ear.

“Maa-kun,” Ritsu starts, voice breathy and filled with arousal. “Bathroom?” a smile echoes in his tone as his hand trails down his arm, fingers locking with his. Waiting for him to respond, he feels his heart skip a beat as Mao tightens his grip. He feels blood rush to his cheeks, reeling in his warmth as he drags him into a hallway.

Instead of his gentle… nervous touches— today, he had an edge of roughness. One similar to last night. A part of him felt proud he’s able to rile him up to this extreme, and the other is scared for what’s about to come.

Taking a turn, Ritsu feels his heart skip a beat as they enter the bathroom. Sharing the same hot, heavy air— Mao pulls him into a stall and slams the door shut. He splays his hand across his chest before pushing him down with a force Ritsu didn’t feel before— especially from Mao. Somehow, that factor made him turned on even more.

“Strip,” Mao rasps as he undoes his tie, movements messy. Smirk tugging on Ritsu’s lips, he sheds his blazer and spreads his thighs wider, letting his gaze trail down Mao’s body. His eyes linger on his cock, length throbbing as he thinks about that thick girth fucking him deep with the same, rough force.

“Oh my, Maa-kun…” he purrs and feels his mouth dry as he watches Mao unbuckle his belt, already seeing the outline of his cock strain against his pants. “You’re so hot when you’re mad… we should do this more often,” he says as he throws his tie onto the ground.

“That doesn’t give you an excuse to be a pervert in public, though,” he whispers, breath ghosting his ear.

Swallowing, Ritsu slows his moves and feels a shudder wrack over him as he lets out a breathy laugh. The air separating them growing hotter the more clothing lands on the floor.

“It’s because _Maa-kun’s_ so irresistible…”

“And _Ritchan’s_ so horny.”

Before he could react, he feels Mao drag him by the collar, locking lips as soon as he closed the distance. Feeling the soft, hot texture of his tongue prod his lips, Ritsu reels back and shuts his eyes. He moans as he lets Mao’s hands trail down his thighs, touch leaving a spike of pleasure down his veins. Air getting hotter. Blood buzzing in his ears.

Ritsu’s hands find his shirt, knuckles turning white as he yanks him closer. Mao grinds his hips against Ritsu’s ass, hands slipping beneath his knees and groaning at the sense of friction. Ritsu mewls, kiss getting sloppier as he moans against his mouth. Drool trailing down his chin, he lets his body thrust in rhythm with his grinds. More touch is what he craved. One deeper than just dry humping. Skin to skin contact. His cock fucking him deep.

Mao pulls away and Ritsu gasps, face feeling hot as a trail of saliva still connects their lips. Wiping his mouth, Mao dips down to catch Ritsu’s zipper in his mouth and undo his pants. Warm breath ghosting his cock’s bulge, Ritsu whimpers as he watches him tug his boxers down. Hs feels his heart skip a beat as Mao looks at him through half-lidded eyes, thighs trembling once he feels his hot, wet tongue lap against his rim. He gasps, shutting his eyes and biting his lip.

Sparks of pleasure run through him as he feels Mao inch deeper into his warmth. Fangs digging deeper into his lips, the taste of metal lines Ritsu’s tongue as his hole clenches around the thick muscle. Tears prick his eyes, hips rocking as Mao thrusts into his tight heat. Obscene sounds echo in the stall as the air gets hotter to where stripping does nothing. Ritsu wonders if they’re doing a good enough job to stay quiet.

Tongue fucking his hole, Ritsu splays his thighs wider as Mao quickens his pace. Ritsu lets go of his lip, moans spilling out of mouth as jolts of pleasure run down his cock, throbbing as a bead of sweat runs down his cheek. Pre-cum seeping out of the slit of his head as he grinds desperately against his thrusts, he whimpers.

“M-Maa-kun…” he stutters before choking out a moan. “You’re so mean,” he gasps. “I-if you continue this… I’ll come once you put your cock in me…” he lets out a breathy laugh before a moan cuts him off. Feeling Mao pull out of his hole only to lap against his rim. His hole twitching against the hot muscle.

“It’s your punishment,” Mao trails a finger up his length and thumbs his head. Ritsu whimpers, shivering as tears well up in his eyes. “Teasing me like that during a meeting…” he mumbles and feels his hard-on. “You have no shame,” he tugs his boxers down.

Ritsu laughs, gaze trailing down to his cock, “says the one who’ll fuck me in a bathroom stall,” he says before a gasp steals his words. Feeling Mao sling his legs over his shoulders, warmth creeps up the tips of his ears as his eyes widen. Ass exposed and thighs spread wide open, a shiver jolts down his spine as he feels something thick and hot rub against his hole. Rim clenching around Mao’s cock, his breath hitches as Mao grinds on him, the heat of friction tracing his very moves. Each thrust bringing him a taste of pleasure, rocking his hips.

“M-Maa-kun— “

He feels his head press against his rim, a moan stealing his words. “You’re making me beg, aren’t you?” he bites back a moan. He’s leaking. He could feel it.

“Well, are you?” he inches deeper, just to pull away.

Ritsu whimpers, “… please?”

“What was that?” a grin sounds through his voice as he presses his head into his rim, hearing Ritsu whine.

“C’mon, Maa-kun… you know you want to fuck me,” he bites out and spreads his ass cheeks, stretching his hole wide enough for Mao’s cock to plunge deep into him and for Mao to stare as his rim puckers in anticipation. “Stop teasing already,” he splays his thighs wider.

“Fucking pervert,” Mao grins as he whispers before he slams into his warmth, biting his lips as he feels Ritsu clench around his thick cock. “How much did you want my dick, anyway?” a shudder wracks throughout Mao’s body, feeling Ritsu’s walls engulf his length with a sweet warmth.

“I’ve wanted it ramming in me so hard ever since I met you,” Ritsu pants as he arches his back, shivers trailing up his limbs. “You looked hot as _fuck_ in that blazer and your personality made you even hotter,” he hisses and feels Mao’s grip tighten on his legs, nails sinking into his thighs. Hearing Mao groan as he clenches around him, Ritsu melting once he pushes him against the wall and lets his breath ghost his skin.

“So, that’s why you stared a lot,” he pants. “You’re just begging for punishment,” Mao shuts his eyes and pounds his hips deep into his hole, building a rhythm. Ritsu’s thighs quiver as he lets his fat cock press against the walls of his rim, filling his hole with his thick girth and fucking him hard. Ritsu’s rim stretching wide with every slam of his hips.

Ritsu shivers as he feels Mao’s wet tongue lap over his skin before sinking his teeth in, leaving deep, red marks refusing to fade until next week. Body going limp as heat wracks his very figure, Ritsu feels himself get pulled with every thrust he made. Nails clawing on his back and moans spilling out of his mouth, his rim puckers every time he pulls away, each thrust rougher than the other. Mao grinds deep into his warmth, shivering as Ritsu clenches around him, still feeling tight after slamming his cock in all the right places.

Ritsu’s already seeing stars and they weren’t even halfway through. He could sense it in Mao’s look. Skin slapping against skin, the room gets hotter as his breath hitches. Hell, he didn’t care if someone just walked into them. The more he thinks about it, the more he feels himself clench around Mao’s cock. A spark shooting down his spine every time Mao sinks his teeth into him.

“ _Fuck_ , Ritchan,” Mao groans. “You feel so good,”

Pre-cum seeps through Ritsu’s head, base already leaking with neglect as Mao thrusts harder— faster into him. Feeling Mao pull away from his nape, his head spins as he senses his moves get rougher, grip tightening on his thighs and nails sinking deeper into his skin. Ritsu’s hold loosens, hands shaking as he tries to balance himself against Mao’s hard thrusts— cock, just grazing past his prostrate. Tears welling up in his eyes, his skin felt hot as the room’s heat coated his body, sweat trailing down his forehead and onto his chest.

Feeling his lips lock with his, Ritsu melts as Mao’s hot tongue laps against his lips and grinds against him. Ritsu moans, clenching tighter around him as Mao licks into his mouth, the taste of coffee filling Ritsu’s senses before Mao’s canines sink into his lip. A dull pain and a spike of pleasure runs through his veins as his body tenses, feeling Mao shift his position and pound into his prostrate. Goosebumps trail his skin, the hair lining his arms stand up as he tightens on his cock. Walls clenching around Mao’s thick girth, filling his lewd hole. He bucks his hips as his thighs shake, drool dripping down his chin as Mao sucks on his tongue.

Mao pulls away, catching his breath as a trail of saliva connects their lips. Clothes sticking to his skin as sweat coats his body, he licks his lips, tasting a hint of Ritsu lingering on his tongue. His action making Ritsu’s heart skip a beat as he watches him get more disheveled.

“Maa-kun—”

A moan cuts him off as he feels him pound into his hole. Cock leaking with neglect, Ritsu bites his lip and shuts his eyes, tears welling up. His length throbs, pleasure shooting down into his base with each thrust he made. The heat of the feeling too much for him to handle. “M-Maa-kun… Maa-kun, _Maa-kun,_ ” he cries as he bucks his hips, the tightness of his cock filling his senses as the want for friction gets stronger.

“What is it, baby?” Mao whispers with a tone seeming to caress Ritsu’s skin, humming at the gasps he gave out as his thrusts pushes him to the hilt. Lewd sounds echoing throughout the stall. Heavy breaths and desperate pants. Heat prickles Ritsu’s skin as he tries to find words, moans and gasps only spilling out of his mouth. The sweet pleasure of each thrust evading his mind and shooting straight down to his cock, pre-cum seeping through his head.

“I’m so close… _g-god, Maa-kun_ , you’re a _fucking_ demon,” his voice shakes as he feels a hand wrap around his cock’s base. “You’ll make me beg, aren’t you?” he shudders, Mao’s hand pumping his length in rhythm with his thrusts. He hisses through the pleasure, body tensing as he lets Mao’s thumb press into his slit, walls tightening around Mao’s base. His shaft aches as the need to come evades his mind, mixing in with the fiery feeling he felt with every thrust. Overwhelming.

“Do you want to come, Ritchan?” he rolls his hips and Ritsu whimpers. Tilting him to the edge just to pull him back up.

“M-Maa-kun… please… _please_ ,” Ritsu grips on his shirt and pulls him closer.

“That’s not an answer,” he strokes his shaft, Ritsu arching his back as heat traces his skin, feeling his cock throb against his touch. Pre-cum leaking and flinching with over-sensitivity, Ritsu limps as Mao watches. “Tell me what you really want,” Mao whispers, tone low. Almost having a growl beneath it.

“I-I want— “

The two tense up as soon as the sound of a door creaking fills their ears. They meet gazes and the air grows hotter.

“Sir, those two were definitely up to something,” Keito says. “Sakuma had his phone up!”

Ritsu’s heart skips a beat.

Silence but their heavy breathing.

It wasn’t long until Ritsu holds back a whimper as he feels Mao pump his shaft, thighs quivering. Mao’s gaze pierces through his body. Strokes slow and languid, the soft sound of skin echo in his ears. He shudders as his breath hitches, hand flying to cover his mouth. Blood rushes to his cheeks. A bead of sweat runs down his face as his heart pounds in his ears.

A hum, “Keito, how would you know, anyway?” Eichi huffs. “Did the janitor forget to mop here? Smells different from usual.”

Grinding deep into his ass, Mao bites his lips as he feels his wall clench around his cock, setting a slow and teasing pace as he thrusts deep and long. Hand stroking his base with each thrust, he smirks. Watching Ritsu’s eyes shut close and shoulders jump every time he hits grazes his prostrate.

“Sir! Are you ignoring something here?!”

“Keito! Don’t shout. Why d'you follow me here, anyway?”

Their voices turned to static

Ritsu pulls his hand away, slinging his arms onto his shoulders as he rolls his hips against his. He chokes back a moan, friction tilting him to his hilt as Mao’s breath ghosts across his skin. Each thrust giving him a glimpse of that sweet and rough pace from before. He spreads his thighs wider, starting to rock his hips as much as he can against his slow pace. Soft whines spill from his mouth, Mao trying his best not to give in as he hears his voice.

“M-Maa-kun,” he whimpers, trying to soften his voice despite being so close.

Instead of a response, all he got was a hush that sent a jolt of arousal down his cock. He holds his breath as he feels his grip tighten on his shaft, lips quivering as the need to beg fills his senses. What made it worse is the look Mao had on his face. Smug, seductive… god he just wants him to slam his body against the wall and fuck him so hard without this edge play and get filled with his cum already.

“Just a bit more, baby,” Mao presses a kiss against his neck. Thumbing his head and spreading his pre-cum across his cock, he teases him longer. Ritsu chokes out a frustrated groan, shaft throbbing against his palm as he fucks himself harder against his cock. Hips bucking as he ruts into his palm. A want for more friction.

“M-Maa-kun… Maa-kun,” Ritsu begs as his breath hitches, tightening around his length. “Please— I’ll do anything.”

Mao hushes him, “be a good boy,” he snaps his hips, Ritsu whining as he chokes back his moans. His heart rings in his ears, feeling his hand stroke him harder as he bites down on his lip. Shutting his eyes back close. He could sense his cock jerking, load just holding back from spurting onto his palm.

A ding.

Mao continues stroking him, tilting Ritsu closer to the edge. Moans spill out of his mouth, pleasure too good to hold back. Grip loosening on his cock just before tightening and teasing him. The same sweet torture filling his senses and drowning everything out to the point he didn’t notice footsteps exiting the room.

“Ritchan,” Mao whispers as his grip loosens. Slow thrusts getting quicker. “Do you want to come?” he strokes him and watches him shiver.

“God, _yes… please… Maa-kun,_ ” Ritsu chokes out as his thighs quiver, cock throbbing against his touch. Hips bucking against his thrusts, his body shakes as he ruts himself beneath him. “Y-You demon… you sadist,” he moans and feels his body go limp, words barely getting out of his mouth. “Maa-kun will really… t-torture me, huh?” he moans as he feels a wrack of pleasure crash onto his body. His shoulders tense, sobbing as his grip tightens on his shirt.

Hissing, Mao feels Ritsu clench around him as hot liquid spurts onto his palm. Cock twitching in his hand, he rubs his head, coating Ritsu’s shaft with his seed. He shudders, warmth engulfing his length as he fucks him deep into his orgasm. Thrusting into his sensitive hole, he feels Ritsu writhe beneath him. Each thrust more sensitive than the other. Pulling away, Ritsu whimpers from the emptiness. He bottoms out, hot cum coating his lewd rim. Ritsu shivers and lets the liquid trickle down his thighs, his limbs giving out. His chest heaves. Face feeling hot.

“We should do this more often,” Ritsu pants as a smile tugs on his lips. “Maa-kun punishing me for the bad boy I am… Maa-kun… when were you into BDSM?”

“Let’s not talk about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> more swag
> 
> ALsO ALSO,,,,, YA'LL KNOW THE DRILL,,,, FOLLOW MY TWittER-- - (@faustyongs) 
> 
> or not ion know i only like,, go on there for ONE HOUR EVERYDAY BECAUSE IM TRYING TO GET MY SHIT TOGETHER


End file.
